The Demigod Trio
by Shizuko Ketsukei
Summary: Already disillusioned with Dumbledore's mediocre leadership the trio find themselves enraged at the manipulations that have planned for their future. finding their true calling in the mythical world of Greek, Hermione, Ron and Rhea(Harry Potter) journey to Camp Half-Blood to protect themselves.
1. A New Beginning

**So I decided to do Dark Serpent Cat's challenge and I'll try my best**

 **Demigod Trio Challenge: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) crossover**

 **Plot: Harry, Ron and Hermione learn that they are demigods and start to attend Camp Half-blood**

 **Rules: (Set in stone)**

 **1) Light, Dark or Gray Trio**

 **2) The trio's parents MUST be from the Greek Mythology**

 **3) No bashing of Ron and Hermione, they can have their faults but they stay loyal to Harry**

 **4) Any pairings are welcomed but I prefer slash**

 **5) Percy Jackson characters such as Nico, Clarisse or Thalia befriend them**

 **6) They eventually learn wandless magic but it takes a while to get**

 **7) They do not rely on Demigod powers and use magic as well**

 **8) Master of Death Harry (before or after is up to you)**

 **Guidelines (Not set in stone)**

 **1) Dark, Light and Gray are magical affinities like Athey's Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness**

 **2) Each of the trio branch out and learn new magic (healing, necromancy, warding, exc)**

 **3) Twice-Blessed Harry fic (see DZ2's challenges)**

 **4) Lily or James was an immortal**

 **5) Male Slash**

 **6) Girl Harry**

 **7) Underused pairings (Harry/Zeus, Harry/Poseidon, Harry/Ares, excreta)**

 **8) Harry is son of Kronos**

 **9) Harry is son of a primordial**

 **10) Harry is the son of an Olympian couple (Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, exc)**

 **11) Harry's parent is one of the virgin goddesses (Hestia, Athena, Artemis)**

 **12) At least one of the trio is a child of a minor god or goddess**

 **13) Demi-titan trio (doesn't mean they all have to be)**

 **14) Demi-primordial trio (Again doesn't mean all three have to be at the same time)**

 **15) Ron is the son of Athena who Arthur saw as a friends but Athena loved Arthur and the result was Ron**

 **16) Rhea makes an appearance**

 **17) Slytherin Trio**

 **18) Divided Trio (each of them in a separate house)**

 **19) Manipulative "Greater Good" Dumbledore**

 **20) Voldemort is Harry's grandfather**

 **21) Legacy trio (not every one of them have to be legacies but some)**

 **22) Mixed Founders (Some were Demigods but others were talented wizards)**

 **23) Pure blood wizards don't know about ADHD and Dyslexia**

 **24) Add a member to the trio**

 **25) Animagus Trio**

 **26) Magical familiars**

 **27) Dual Harry (light and dark parentage and magical affinity)**

 **28) Light Ron (parent/magical affinity) and Dark Hermione (parent/magical affinity)**

 **29) Dark Ron (parent/affinity) and Light Hermione (parent/affinity)**

 **30) The trio meet before Hogwarts**

 **FORBIDDEN (Set in Stone)**

 **1) Ron and Hermione bashing. (They can show fault but they won't turn on Harry)**

 **2) Non Demi trio**

 **3) Potter bashing**

 **4) Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry**

 **5) Demigod Voldemort**

 _ **So here's what I've done:**_

 _ **Hermione is the daughter of Phoebe(Titaness of the "bright" intellect and prophecy) and legacy of Athena, Elpis( goddesses of hope and expectation), Hecate, and Aether(primordial of light)**_

 _ **Ron is the son of Hypnos and legacy of Nyx, Alke(spirit of prowess and courage), Hecate, and Apollo**_

 _ **Harry(Rhea) is the daughter of Eros and legacy of Arete( spirit of virtue, excellence, goodness, and valour), Eleos(spirit of mercy, pity, and compassion), Hecate, and Chaos**_

 _ **Manipulative Dumbledore**_

 _ **Ravenclaw Hermione**_

 _ **Slytherin Rhea**_

 _ **Hufflepuff Ron**_

 _ **Neutral Malfoys**_

 _ **Rhea met Ron during the Zoo trip with the Dursleys. Ron fell asleep on a park bench and Rhea led him back to his family while conversing on muggles. Hermione and Rhea go to the same school and are friends.**_

 _ **Starts during the end of 2nd year. Rhea already has several allies in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The Trio has a Grey standing in politics and magic. Rhea has the metamorphmagus ability from her grandmother's family and it was enhanced by her father's blood, a stronger version of charmspeak, and an emphatic ability. Hermione has an ability that can detect lies and half-truths, and force the target to tell the truth. Ron can create illusions that will put the target in a forceful sleep. James is Eros in his mortal form.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_

 _ **Ron/Nico**_

 _ **Hermione/Apollo**_

 _ **Rhea/Poseidon**_

 _ **Summary: After confirming their suspicions that their being manipulated by Dumbledore, the trio go to Gringotts to escape Hogwarts. They discover their godly parenthood and leave to train at Camp Half-Blood. Starts two weeks before Titan's Curse.**_

* * *

 **A/N: So chapter one has been rewritten because I did the math on when Titan's Curse started and when Chamber of Secrets took place. So that would mean when the demigod trio got to Camp Half Blood, it was in December. That would mean they would have to be on winter break, because winter solstice is on Dec. 22 of the year 2007. The demigod trio is still twelve although they are born 1995 putting them younger than Percy who is 14 at the time. 3/24/17**

* * *

"Hermione, Ron there's something I have to discuss with you both. Ron can you put a spell on the door?" Rhea said to her closest friends

Ron warded the door with the golden power so if anyone wanted to come in they'd immediately go back to their compartment to sleep. Rhea had discovered something that infuriated her. It was about that old goat of a headmaster that she had suspicions about since she first met him. Her eyes darkened to a forest green. Seeing how serious she was Ron's eyes were open wide. Hermione put down the book on warding and looked at her.

Rhea took a calming breath before staring at her closest friends. When she had discovered these plans her magic had almost destroyed the room she was in.

"You know the suspicions I had on Dumbledore?" at her friends nods she continued "The goblins have confirmed my suspicions . But it's much worse than I feared. He's been taking money from my trust vault, he compelled 'Mione's parents to betroth her to Marcus Flint. And Ron he's betrothed you to me, so I stay his pawn. And that's just about our adulthood. He's planned our school years to." Rhea finished

This left both Ron and Hermione seething. Marcus Flint was a misogynist pureblood who only thought of women as brood mares. Hermione was not amused at this situation. Flint would not be able to mentally challenge her and she had no desire to be a housewife. Ron wasn't like his parents and Ginny. He didn't think that Dumbledore was the next Merlin. He was more in agreement with his brothers, the man was more like a grandfather who had too much power, or as Hermione suggested, Big Brother. Along with the fact that he had no desire to marry someone he considered his second sister. Both then looked questioningly at Rhea.

"So Rhea what do we do now?" Ron questioned

Rhea smirked at them both before telling them.

"Well I thought we could floo to Gringotts to undo all his plans. Ron I need you to send my relatives in a fitful sleep that'll look like they're having a seizure. With Mione's permission could you do the same thing to her parents. We then need to sneak away to Draco's parents since I've already informed them of what I need to do." Rhea finished

Both nodded and Hermione gave Ron permission to send her parents in a seizure like sleep. Two hours later they were at the station. Ron immediately sent the Dursleys and Grangers into a fitful sleep. All of the Weasleys except Ron rushed over to them along with a few muggles. Hermione, Ron, and Rhea slunk over to the Malfoy family and nodded respectfully to them. They grabbed the portkey and were sent directly to the Malfoy grand room.

The trio landed a little roughly but still on their feet. Draco stumbled a bit but played it off. Narcissa and Lucius landed gracefully and led them to the fireplace. Draco stayed behind and ordered some house elves to pick up his school belongings.

"Now you need to speak clearly while throwing the floo powder." Narcissa explained since Lucius had already walked towards his study

Rhea smiled a little before thanking Narcissa. Hermione had already grabbed the powder and threw it down while saying Gringotts. Ron went next and Rhea last. The experience was disturbing. Hermione had stepped out naturally while Ron stumbled a little. Rhea had tripped and fell into Ron. They laughed for awhile before composing themselves.

"One of these days you have to tell me how you got the Malfoys of all people to stand by you." Hermione muttered to Rhea

They went to an available goblin and waited. The goblin looked up expectantly when he finally finished his paperwork. Rhea was the one to speak.

"Excuse me mister but it there an accountant for the Potter family? My friends and I would like to do business with him." Rhea said in a polite tone

The goblin raised his eyebrow before signalling to another goblin and speaking in another language.

"Griphorn will escort you to Wurk's office." the goblin said

The trio nodded respectively before following Griphorn. They came to a regal looking office and stood before the desk where Wurk was sitting behind. He looked at them for awhile before nodding to them sit down.

"Ah Lady Potter are you here to discuss, what I have found from the audits today?" Wurk questioned

Rhea's face hardened before she spoke.

"Yes Wurk it we have little time before the Headmaster begins to search for myself and my friends.. I would like to request a emancipation for all of us." Rhea stated coldly

Wurk nodded his head before bringing out three parchments and a dagger.

"I need three drops of blood from each of you. It would help if we were to find relatives who would petition for your right to emancipation." Wurk stated

Ron went first and looked at his parchment. The dagger cleaned itself before Hermione cut her finger. Her eyes widened as she read her parchment. Rhea was last and looked at her parchment her eyebrows raising slightly.

 **Rhea Potter**

 **Parents**

 **Lily Evans( deceased)**

 **Eros"James Potter"(deceased?)**

 **Relatives**

 **Petunia Dursley nee Evans**

 **Dudley Dursley**

 **Legacies**

 **Arete**

 **Chaos**

 **Hecate**

 **Eleos**

Rhea's mind had shut down because she realized those names were Greek deities. Hermione wasn't faring any better.

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Parents**

 **Phoebe**

 **Dan Granger**

 **Legacies**

 **Athena**

 **Elpis**

 **Hecate**

 **Aether**

Hermione was gaping at this. First her mother wasn't her mother. And she was somehow a Greek deity. Ron was just absently nodding his head.

 **Ron Weasley**

 **Parents**

 **Molly Weasley nee Pretwitt**

 **Hypnos**

 **Legacies**

 **Nyx**

 **Alke**

 **Hecate**

 **Apollo**

Ron knew he wasn't like his siblings but he didn't think that Arthur wasn't his father. Ron's choked laugh brought Rhea and Hermione out of their brain fart. Rhea and Hermione soon joined in before they were all laughing. Wurk's cough brought them back to reality. He was reading their parchments with an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose that your parentage is unbelievable but I assure you that these aren't a prank." Wurk stated

Rhea nodded her head as she had noticed his curiosity.

"Yes we haven't had any demigods since the Founder's Era. And even longer for a demi-primordial. Yes I'll inform Fang to prepare an international portkey. You'll all be going to Camp Half-Blood to train your powers. Also while we cannot emancipate Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger, we can emancipate you. You would be able to register them under Potter protection.

Rhea nodded her head in agreement. She would be able to free herself and her friends from Dumbledore's manipulations in one fell swoop. She smirked to herself and mentally gave thanks to her cousin, Narcissa for teaching her the art of politics.

"Of course that sounds like a wonderful idea. How quickly could you get me the papers?" Rhea asked

"Taking into consideration that you will be switching time zones soon. The fastest we could get it to you would be in two weeks, if you want this done as discreetly as possible." Wurk informed her

"That seems reasonable.

Ron groaned since that meant he had to be awake and moving. Hermione was excited because that meant she could learn from real myths that weren't myths. Rhea was very excited to meet her father since she never counted the Dursleys as relatives. The trio went to go get their belongings and familiars.

Rhea got her shrunken trunk and her five tailed fox "Cadmean vixen", a silver fox with sky blue eyes. Hermione got her trunk and her water phoenix "Hermes" an aquamarine phoenix with sea green eyes. Ron got his trunk and a lazy kneazle "Hypno" an earth brown cat with dull grey eyes.

"So we just wait until the portkey is ready?" Ron lazily asked

Hermione patted his shoulder to reassure him that he could sleep. Rhea was off in her own little world wondering how she would feel about her relatives. She couldn't believe it she could finally be free from Dumbledore's manipulations. She no longer had to live with those wretched Dursleys.

Wurk came back with the portkey and handed it to Hermione. He handed Ron the letter and lightly tapped Rhea. She shook her head and came back to reality. The trio grabbed the shoe while their familiars stayed on their shoulders.

"Give the letter to Chiron and tell him that Wurk sent you. And I've cleared the betrothals and we're pulling back all the money and possessions Albus has stolen from you. Good luck." Wurk said

The portkey was activated and the trio was off.

Wurk turned to Fang with an expression of worry on his face.

"I think we need to contact Ragnarok, inform him that three greek demi children are going to cause some major ripples."

Annabeth was patrolling the camp entrance under the invisibility hat. She was bored out of her mind. She hadn't seen Thalia since her last quest and Percy was spending time with his mother for winter break. She was getting ready to change shifts when three kids suddenly fell out of the sky. Annabeth was immediately on guard since nothing like this has happened before. The three kids hadn't noticed her presence yet so she observed them.

The first was a very short girl who looked to be at least 10 years old. She had unruly raven black hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green that changed color every now and then. On her shoulder was a silver fox with five tails. She was talking to a lanky redhead boy that seemed to be dozing off. The boy was leaning on a bushy haired girl who was grooming a golden bird that looked quite smug in her opinion.

Rhea looked around at her surroundings and tried to calm herself. She saw the entrance that said Camp Half-Blood in Greek. She took the letter from Ron and walked to the entrance. She noticed a hidden presence by the dragon but didn't seem to alert her friends. Hermione and Ron followed her as they looked for Chiron.

Annabeth was still wary of them but didn't think anything of it. When she revealed herself she was surprised when the trio didn't show any reaction. She shook her head and smiled at them.

"Hello welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Did you not have a satyr?" Annabeth asked curiously

All three of them looked at her in confusion until Ron asked the they were all thinking.

"What exactly is a... um... satyr?" he asked through half lidded eyes

Annabeth almost laughed until she realized they weren't kidding. She coughed slightly to cover up her blush and continued leading them to the Big House. She knocked on the door and waited for Chiron to answer it. When he did Annabeth asked the trio to wait outside so she could explain their arrival. Rhea handed her the letter and asked could she give it to Chiron. Annabeth accepted and nodded her head.

"Ah yes Annabeth what is it?" Chiron asked

Annabeth gave him the letter and proceeded to tell him about the trio's arrival. When she finished her rant Chiron had already finished the letter.

"Hmm, I haven't seen any demigods from England in a long time." Chiron murmured to himself

Unfortunately Annabeth heard him and looked at him questioningly. Before she could ask he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I've sworn an oath that doesn't allow to disclose any information on what or who's in England."

Annabeth pursed her lips but nodded. Chiron stood up and walked outside to the new demigods. Rhea was the first to notice him. Hermione had to tap Ron awake as he had fallen asleep leaning on the house.

Chiron smiled at the trio and welcomed them

"Ah it's been a long time since I've been contacted by them in a while. Anyway do you know your godly parent? " Chiron said

Rhea nodded before responding.

"I'm Rhea the daughter of Eros, primordial of love and other things. Hermione is the daughter of Phoebe, Titan of intellectual I think. And Ron is the son of Hypnos, god of sleep and dreams I'm sure."

As soon as Rhea's introduction left her mouth three objects floated above the trio's heads. Ron had the symbol of a grey poppy. His outfit had completely changed into a dark red polo shirt with blue jeans and grey converse. Hermione's change was much more subtle. Her symbol was a dark moon with green mist around it. Her outfit changed to a more modest look with a loose fitting blue hoodie with blue converse and black jeans. Rhea's change was the most exotic. Her symbol was a purple heart with candles floating around it. Her outfit had changed into black skinny jeans, a emerald green shirt with a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair had changed to a low ponytail and she had on red lipstick. Many campers had come around and were looking curiously at their entire change. Only children of Aphrodite got that type of claiming.

After that show both Annabeth and Chiron were convinced. Annabeth blinked owlishly before Chiron spoke.

"Well then, hmmh, welcome to Camp Half-blood."


	2. Troubles with Divine Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: YukiUzumakiUchiha doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, Those belong to their rightful owners.**

Hermione wasn't having a good tour. Most of the camp had seen her claiming and the rumors that a titan spawn was here had spread like wildfire. Sure Ron was there with his very intimidating look, but it didn't stop the suspicious glares. Rhea was in the Athena cabin because she was very interested to learn all about their Greek origins. The claiming hadn't really made anything better either. She sighed to herself and stroked Hermes as to calm him. They'd always been in tune to each other's emotions and he could sense her turmoil. She broke off from Ron and walked to the lake ignoring the whispers and staring at the lake. She thought back to when she first found Hermes, the phoenix.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Hermione smiled as Professor McGonagall took her and her parents into the pet shop. She walked alongside Rhea as they looked for a pet._

" _What're you gonna get Rhea?" Hermione asked trying to hide her excitement but failing as she saw Rhea's knowing smirk._

" _I want something magical and exotic." Rhea said her voice laced with amusement_

 _As they walked towards the back of the shop they heard a loud commotion coming from the shop owner. Rhea and Hermione turned to the owner and saw him struggling to hold a bird in a cage as a fox sat lazily on the counter. Hermione stared at the strange bird before it made eye contact with her. She didn't flinch away from the eerie intelligent look in the bird's eyes. The bird had suddenly disappeared for a moment before reappearing on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blinked in shock before putting her hand out toward the bird to stroke it. The bird crooned and put his head under Hermione's hand._

 _Hermione smiled before turning to Rhea. Her smile turned into an exasperated look as she saw Rhea stroking a fox with silver fur and nine tails.._

" _You really know how to pick them, don't you Rhea?" Hermione said_

 _Rhea smiled like a cat who caught the canary. Hermione's parents just shook their head at the two children. They had a feeling this was only the beginning to their unique lifestyle._

 **-Flashback End-**

Hermione and Hermes had been close ever since and were rarely separated.

Annabeth frowned thoughtfully as Rhea talked with one of her siblings about the known magical abilities of demigods. The trio had appeared so suddenly and had accepted that they were demigods without so much as a breakdown. This intrigued her especially when she saw the trio with their supposed pets. She was pretty sure England didn't produce phoenixes without the rest of the world knowing. The demi-titaness didn't seem to hold any ill intentions towards the camp but neither did Luke.

She closed her eyes in pain as she thought of Luke. When she told Thalia about him she barely reacted and seemed to be in denial. She bit her lip and stood up. She needed some fresh air and the new recruits were giving her a headache to think about. She stepped outside the cabin and almost ran into Drew Tanaka. She looked excited about something and her eyes brightened when she realized who she had run into.

"Ah Annabeth just the person I wanted to see. About the child of Eros, where is she? I've got a few questions to ask her." Drew stated

Before Annabeth could reply, Rhea came out of her cabin holding a few books in her hand while her fox trotted behind her. When Drew caught sight of her she had an expression similar to a starving dog seeing a bone. She rushed over to Rhea and grabbed her arm. This was a mistake because Rhea tensed and her fox growled threateningly at Drew. Drew backed away with her hands up in the sign of non aggression. Festus stopped growling and slunk behind Rhea's feet. Rhea stared at Drew impassively which seemed to unnerve her. Rhea walked past Drew and towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth is there a place where I can put these down and study them?" Rhea asked

Annabeth nodded as she motioned for Rhea to follow her. They walked towards the Hermes cabin where Rhea would be staying. Rhea nodded her head in thanks before she nodded to Festus who ran off to find Ron. Fortunately Ron wasn't that far but he took an extremely long time getting there. Festus started snapping at his heel as he was fed up with the slow walking. When Ron finally got there Hermione, who had spotted Rhea, was standing by her.

Annabeth introduced the trio to the Hermes cabin and let them get settled in. The trio found their respective sleeping spots and put their stuff down. They weren't concerned with it being stolen because there were spells around them. They kept their wands in their holsters. Ron was about to fall asleep in his sleeping bag when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

"What do you want now?" Ron grumbled

"You know Rhea has a compartment for us to sleep in or are you just that tired?" Hermione replied

Ron mumbled incoherently before getting up and walking over to Rhea and her trunk. She smiled at him before opening her trunk. The other kids in the cabin looked on curiously. Ron stepped into the trunk before he climbed down into the lower compartment. Hermione chuckled at the gasps of horror before she jumped into the trunk. Rhea was the last to enter and smiled at the children before closing the trunk lid behind her.

Travis and Connor looked at the trunk before rushing to the big house. The other children in the cabin freaked out while Ethan sneaked to inform Luke of the three new campers with unique abilities.

* * *

Rhea snickered to herself as she thought about the looks they would receive after their cabin saw them enter a trunk. Hermione sighed in exasperation before heading to the books Rhea had gotten from the Athena cabin. Ron just laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

"Honestly, Rhea are you trying to expose the Statute of Secrecy? I don't feel like being put on trial at this age." Hermione admonished

Rhea snorted before handing Hermione a pamphlet. Hermione glanced at it before setting it down. She turned to Rhea with a look that said ' _explain now before I lose the rest of my sanity._ '

Rhea smirked at Hermione letting her inner Marauder out.

" _Apparently_ the American Ministry of Magic found out about demigods during the second world war. Lady Hecate went to them to make sure they wouldn't try to kill them. The Ministry agreed as long as those with magical cores didn't do anything illegal. We can't break the Statute of Secrecy since it's automatically covered by the Mist." Rhea finished excitedly

Ron, who was asleep, snorted in his sleep. Rhea sent a tickling charm his way which awoke him. She casted finite Ron glared at her before getting up. He sat next to Hermione and plucked a book from her pile.

"Well that's extremely helpful." Ron drawled his head leaning on Hermione's as he tried to fall back asleep.

Rhea rolled her eyes and looked towards Hermione who was biting her lip. She seemed wary but soon it turned into excitement.

"What's the American Ministry's view on dark magic?" Hermione inquired

"As long as we don't use human sacrifices or plan to make an army of the undead they could care less." Rhea replied

Hermione's eyes sparkled before she picked up a book. She whined when Rhea took it from her hands.

"As much as I love corrupting you, we need sleep. We've traveled through some time zones and you have all the time tomorrow to read books and the like." Rhea told Hermione

Ron had already left to his room and Rhea was changing into her pajamas, in the bathroom. Hermione sighed to herself before heading to her own room. She waited until Rhea left the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She went back to her room to settle in and fall asleep. Hermione laid her head on the pillow and fell into Morpheus's realm.

 _ **+Dreamscape+**_

 _Hermione stood near a young man with blonde hair and a scar under his right eye. He was staring at a glowing sarcophagus which radiated harmful intentions. Hermione wa wary of the aura from it but couldn't escape as she was pulled into it. She shielded her eyes as she was faced with a glowing light. Something was telling her that looking directly at it would cause unnecessary consequences._

" _ **Hmmm, a child of Phoebe. You might be useful to my rising. Swear your loyalty to me and you won't face destruction by the gods."**_ _The sinister voice purred_

 _Hermione didn't know what or who it was but she wasn't going to accept his offer anytime soon. As if sensing her thoughts the voice let out a spine chilling laugh._

" _ **It doesn't matter anyway. Soon I will rise and the reign of the gods will fall to a new era of the Titans."**_

 _As the words left it's mouth Hermione felt herself falling in a pit of darkness. Hermione screamed as she fell and opened her eyes._

 _ **+Exit Dreamscape+**_

Hermione shot up from her bed and looked around clutching her heart. The dream felt all too real for it to be just that. She got up and walked towards her door. She opened the door to see Rhea and Ron, both with an expression of worry and fear. It seems they had experienced the same thing as her. Ron seemed wide awake which usually meant something was wrong or the twins had spiked his food with a pepper-up potion.

"I think we need to talk to Chiron." Hermione spoke

Rhea nodded and leaned into Ron. The dream had unsettled her more than her usual nightmares and she wanted answers.

"C'mon let's go." Ron answered gruffly

Hermione followed along with Rhea. They all left the trunk making sure to lock it and went towards the Big House. They needed answers and they needed them now.

Rhea knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Chiron came out still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He seemed surprised to see them but let them in so the harpies wouldn't attack them.

"Children what are you doing awake at this hour?" He inquired

The trio shifted uncomfortably as they figured out how to respond. Ron stood up straighter as he seemed to want to explain.

"I was dreaming normally until I saw my father, the one who raised me, before everything warped and I found myself staring at a golden coffin. I was then sucked into a coffin and stood before a male's voice rung out around me. He radiated a dark aura and I had to look away because something was screaming at me that my life would be forfeit should I look at him. He seemed to think that I would join whatever his cause was because I was a child of a minor god. I cautiously declined which angered him and he dismissed me as if I were insignificant." Ron recalled, trying to keep his cool as the man's aura frightened him

Hermione kept her mouth shut as she detected a small lie in the beginning of Ron's story but didn't want to bring it up at this moment. She then recalled her memory before telling Chiron. Rhea was the only one left and she seemed extremely troubled.

"My dream, was vastly different from both of yours. I was standing in what seemed to be in a room with large thrones. Off to the left of me stood my father in his mortal disguise. He seemed happy to see me which changed quickly as I had kneed him in a _sensitive_ place. We conversed about how I was raised before he warned me of divine forces moving to manipulate me. He told me that I should be wary of many gods I meet regardless of how they present themselves. My question is why am I now getting these dreams along with my friends?" Rhea inquired

Chiron sat the children down before explaining to them how the power of the Greek Pantheon was settled in America and how they weren't affected by it since demigods had little influence in the wizarding world. He also warned them of being discreet about their magical abilities to which Rhea snorted at.

"We can simply explain that we're blessed by Hecate and the matter is settled." Hermione remarked

The trio then returned to their quarters and sat down. Rhea had gotten a cup of tea while Hermione and Ron settled for a glass of water. They sat in silence for awhile before Hermione spoke.

"We need to find a way to filter those dreams because I don't want to wake up every night with cold sweats, it's not good for my health or hair."

The other two agreed before they went to their rooms and tried to settle down for the night, wondering what tasks they were to face tomorrow. As the trio finally fell into the realm of Morpheus, their divine parents watched over them in hopes that the Divine Laws would dissolve and they could protect their children from the path that had been set.


	3. Return of the Sea Prince

Hermione sighed in frustration as she read a book Rhea had gotten from the Athena cabin. She wanted information about her mother but all she really got was a mention here and there during the Titan War. She ran her hand through her hair once again before setting down the book. She pondered searching for her mother but shook her head, she didn't even know where to start.

Meanwhile, Ron sat by the lake thinking of his family. He was feeling conflicted on what they were to him. He never had any reason to believe that his mother would cheat on her husband and that he would be born. He sighed heavily before glaring at the water, wishing it would fix all his problems.

He gasped in shock and jumped back as the water shimmered to reveal a strange face. The man had an expression of content and his eyes were closed as if he were asleep. His right eye opened slightly as he analyzed Ron.

"Hmm one of my mortal children, requires my assistance, oh my wizard child at that. Tell me son, what do you need?" the man asked lazily

Ron stared at the man in disbelief before looking around. Fortunately, no one was around to see what was happening. Ron sighed before sitting down again and looking at the man.

"W-why did my mother cheat on her husband with you?" Ron asked his voice cracking in the beginning

Hypnos smiled at his magical child, very amused by his question.

"If you must know, Molly did not cheat on Arthur, well in a sense. While she was content with her children she still longed for more. Unfortunately, Arthur had to work even longer than usual to keep a somewhat steady income to provide for his children. So whenever Molly was in the mood, Arthur just couldn't get it up, with all the magical and mental exhaustion. Lucky for her I was quite bored and Molly's dreams were _very_ interesting. So I took the form of her husband in her dream and-" Hypnos explained

"Please _stop._ I think I got the jist of it." Ron interjected his cheeks slightly green

Hypnos chuckled at his son's reaction but stopped.

"Was there anything else you needed or can I go?"

"Is there a way I could view my family and check up on them?"

"Of course but it will cost you."

"Deal!"

At his son's enthusiasm, Hypnos chuckled darkly

"Be careful what you agree to son, it just might be the death of you." he said before disappearing

"Wait where are you going what about our deal?" Ron asked frantically as he stared deeply into the lake

"Um, kid are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind Ron

Roon quickly donned his blank mask and turned towards the teen behind him, taking note of his storm grey eyes.

" _A child of Athena."_ his mind supplied

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Ron drawled looking at the teen lazily

The boy frowned at Ron's tone, his eyes measuring him up as if looking for any hint of a lie.

Mentally, Ron snorted. The teen would not find any hint of a lie from him. He had spent most of his life hiding whatever current secret he had from his with the two years spent in a political abyss disguised as a magical school. Yeah this teen would get nothing out of Ron.

The teen, finally satisfied with his observation, began to speak.

"I'm asking because you've spent several minutes staring into the lake while mumbling incoherently."

Ron waved off the teen while hiding his frustration with his father and panic at almost being caught.

"I was just trying my hand at Divination. I had to learn it sooner or later with being a magical and all." Ron lied smoothly hoping that would satisfy the teen

Unfortunately for him, the teen in question gained an unholy glint in his eye. This was the perfect opportunity to interr, er _learn_ , more about the magical society the three newcomers claimed they were from.

Ron catching the look from the teen, reminding him of Hermione in her more curious mood, merely sighed before standing up and dusting off his pants. He looked at the teen with a dull look.

"Before you drag every piece of information from me at least introduce yourself. I'm Ron Weasley by the way." Ron addressed the teen before holding out his hand

The teen in question coughed lightly to hid his flushed face before shaking Ron's hand.

"I'm Abrax from the Athena cabin." he said

"Well nice to meet you Abrax. Would you like to talk somewhere more comfortable or is being out in the open more preferable to you?"

"I'm more preferable to the Athena cabin, but it's most likely crowded at this point. Do you have anywhere more comfortable and silent."

"I have the exact place. Follow me." Ron said walking back to the Hermes cabin not bothering to hide his smirk

With Abrax following quickly behind him they both missed the rippling of the water, as Hypnos appeared once more his lazy smirk becoming sharper at the news he had come across. His son would have to earn his reward and he knew the perfect task.

While Ron was leading Abrax to the trunk, Rhea was testing her skills with a bow. Her natural talent with the bow had impressed her but she knew that she would have to practice hard if she wanted to be a true threat in battle. Just as she notched her fifth bow she tensed as she felt the exciting emotions of three teens heading towards the archery field.

Rhea did her best to relax and ignore the teens heading this way. She mentally reminded herself to train harder by buffering the emotions she felt swirling around her non stop. Rhea shook herself from her thoughts and began aiming at the targets again. The thwack of the arrow hitting the target lulled Rhea into a sense of calmness, which was why she had immediately aimed an arrow at the boy who had snuck up behind her.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as he stared cross eyed at the arrow facing him. Rhea took a deep breath before lowering her weapon. Her face red from embarrassment at being so caught up in training.

"I'm very sorry about that. I just got so caught in the moment." Rhea sheepishly confessed

The boy laughed lightly at Rhea's confession.

"It's alright you won't believe how many times that has happened to me when I finally got used to my weapon. I didn't know anyone was here so you can imagine my amazement when one of the newcomers who just arrived yesterday can handle a bow like she's been using it all her life. Actually now that I think about it have you?" the boy rambled on clearly nervous and excited

Rhea laughed softly before shaking her head

"No but I've had training in spotting targets. So that along with my apparently natural talent, which I got from my father, makes it seem that way." Rhea explained

The boy nodded sagely as if her answer was the key to life. Rhea laughed lightly at his expression causing the boy to grin.

"Hey lover boy you gonna ask her what you wanted to ask her or are you going to continue to ramble about arrows and stuff?" an unfamiliar voice called out to the boy making him flush in embarrassment and anger

The boy flipped the other boy off, dragging Rhea's attention to the other two boys that stood near the edge of the archery field. They both seemed similar in appearance and reminded her of the Weasley twins. Her heart ached slightly as she thought of the two twins who had wormed their way into her guarded heart. They were only some of the few that could truly see Rhea behind the mask she put on while in Hogwarts.

The boys noticing her observation grinned cheekily and waved at her before walking off. When they finally left, Rhea stood alone with the boy. She turned back to the boy causing him to squeak before he blushed again. Rhea squinted her eyes as she took in appearance of the boy. He seemed vaguely familiar yet she couldn't really place it.

"Do I know you?" she asked

The boy looked at Rhea before looking down as if the ground held his interest.

"W-well you might not know me Lady Potter but we're in the same house and year together. I'm Theodore Nott, current heir to the Nott Family Line."

Rhea's eyes flashed with recognition as she took in the full figure of the boy. He looked similiar to her cousin, Draco, but very different. While he was of the same pale complexion of her cousin,the similarities ended there. His hair was chestnut brown while his eyes were a a midnight black. His skin was unblemished and the way he held himself was quite different from the chaotic emotions Rhea felt

"Of course I remember you, you're the one betrothed to Daphne Greengrass correct?" Rhea asked

She picked up on a brief feeling of loathing before the boy nodded.

"Now if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"Of course not Lady Potter, I am here because my mother used a very ancient ritual to provide a heir to my father. She was sterile when she married my father and was desperate to have a child because she feared being killed or sold off if my father ever came across this fact. Fortunately, my mother found a ritual that would call upon a goddess who would bless her with fertility. The cost would be that I would become a demigod and serve the Olympians like all the children here." Theodore explained

"I see, I may have a few other questions along the way but my main one I want to get out the way is, are there any other magicals with godly blood here?"

"Of course. Though you do not have to worry about them selling you out because this is our sanctuary away from the politics and infighting of the magical world. We occasionally go on quest and when we truly need to use our magic Lady Hecate provides us with more Mist than she would give to the usual demigods."

Rhea nodded her head satisfied with Theodore's answer.

"Heir Nott, would you kindly escort me to the other magicals so I may be acquainted with them?"

"Of course, by the way you can drop the formalities if you wish. In America I just prefer Theo." Theodore said holding his arm out in an overly extravagant fashion

Rhea giggled before looping her arm through his.

"Yes, yes of course Theo. I _must_ insist you call me Rhea. Being called Lady Potter reminds me too much of being in Britain with those mindless sheep."

Theo grinned at her response before leading her out of the archery field. As they reached the cabins a commotion drew Rhea's attention to the entrance to the camp. She looked curiously as a boy with wild raven black locks and sea green eyes walked into the camp greeting everyone in his sight. A lazy smile plastered onto his face. Rhea stared at the boy in fascination before tapping Theo on the shoulder.

"Theo who is that?" Rhea asked entranced by the boy's smile and wonderful sea green eyes

Rhea did not see Theo rolling his eyes at Rhea's reaction to Percy Jackson. Most females new to the camp were entranced by him and it took them a good two weeks for them to grow out of it. He knew enough to see that the child of Athena had already sunk her claws into him and would not let him go without a fight. Though the child of Zeus had staked claims to him a well but Theo could not decipher what the true feelings of that relationship meant.

His blood ran wild at the thought of how much chaos would be caused if the daughter of Athena and daughter of Zeus fought over the son of Poseidon.

"The Sea Prince has returned Lady Potter. The Sea Prince has returned and withi him more chaos." Theo murmured dragging the infatuated Rhea with him towards his friends


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

I will be moving all these stories to wattpad simply because that website is more efficient for me to publish. My stories are _not_ abandoned unless I explicitly state so. The link to my profile on wattpad is here below and also on my profile.

user/Phillip-Hamilton


	5. A Bunch of Hybrid Misfits

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, was quite unnerved by the girl his mother had picked up on the side of the road. She had bluntly told his mother that she was looking for Camp Half-Blood because her father had left her here, he was too busy looking for a Crumpled Horn Snorlak, which sounded like a pokemon, and did not have enough time to drop her off properly. His mom simply smiled and let the blonde into the car. The girl was silent the entire time reading, something called the Quibbler, upside down with strange glasses on.

Percy gave a quick goodbye to his mother before bolting towards the camp entrance. The car ride had been too much for him and he really needed a dose of his usual normality. His face light up when he saw Annabeth, he passed by a few people giving them his usual greeting, while making his way towards Annabeth.

Luna walked slowly towards the camp entrance, a serene smile on her face. Her mother, Selene, had finally deemed her stable enough to enter Camp Half-Blood. Her power had activated when her mortal mother was killed. Luna's anguish caused her ancestor's dormant bloodline to activate. The powers of her ancestor, Helenus, had begun driving her mad causing her divine mother, Selene, to interfere and protect her child.

Selene had explained that she was to remain hidden from Olympians eyes as long as possible because if they found her she would be bound to a god and serve as an unwilling seer. Her mother didn't truly despise the Olympians but she was quite bitter with how she lost many mortal followers.

* * *

Rhea stood confidently next to Theo as he introduced her to the other wizard-demigods. She was surprised to see many of the people.

"La-um, Rhea this is Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, and Katie Gardner who doesn't usually associate with us." Theo finished

Rhea nodded to the group, dissecting each of their emotions. Katie stuck out the most with her brimming hatred, it seems she was one of many who believed that she was the Heir to Slytherin. The Creevey brothers were both filled with infatuation, clearly Colin still worshiped the ground she walked on, considering she did save him from being attacked by that mysterious creature.

* * *

 _Rhea slipped out of the Slytherin dorms and headed towards the hospital wing to check on her friend, Ron. He had taken a rogue bludger to the arm and while trying to protect her. Unfortunately, the buffon Lockhart had taken it upon himself to "heal" Ron and managed to vanish all his bones in his arm, leading to Ron to be forced to stay in the hospital wing overnight._

 _Rhea stopped in her tracks when she felt two distinct emotions. She cursed under her breath when she realized Colin was here and the mysterious creature._

" _Colin." Rhea hissed out, and popping out from behind her Invisibility Cloak, trying to find the first year, ignoring the creature's ramblings_

" _ **Rip, Tear, Kill.**_ "

" _Rhea, what are you doing here? N-not that I mind or anything it's just-" Colin rambled before Rhea cut him off_

" _Colin,_ _ **hush**_ _." Rhea whispered putting in her own form of compulsion magic to get him to be quiet_

 _Rhea dragged Colin behind her cloak and stayed there, hoping the creature would not find them. The creature got closer and closer and Rhea began whispering desperately._

" _ **Go away, go away please!**_ " _she whispered_

 _The creature stopped its ramblings and stayed silent. Rhea held her breath clinging to Colin, afraid._

 _The creature began moving again, starting its ramblings over again. The creature moved past them and Rhea let out a sigh of relief, loosening her grip Colin. She looked towards the first year to see him with a wide smile in his face. Rhea gave a soft sigh as the kid's feelings of infatuation and hero worship increased._

" _Rhea you saved me! Oh thank you so much. I will be forever in your debt." the boy whispered to her_

 _Rhea gave a smile towards the boy before ripping the cloak off of Colin and wrapping it just around herself._

" _Go back to bed, Colin." Rhea said before continuing on her journey to the hospital wing_

* * *

The kid had issues and it seems it rubbed off on his younger brother. Turning her attention to the Diggory fellow she felt her face flush. The boy's emotions were very... _sexual_. She coughed lightly and looked away. It would take her a while to get used to being around him. She turned her attention elsewhere, to one of her allies, Blaise Zabini.

She honestly couldn't say she was surprised, the boy's emotions were always that of a true Slytherin, selfish and mischievous. Susan, a second year Hufflepuff and niece to Madam Bones, head of the DMLE, was a nice kid who really stuck close to either Katie or Cedric.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Rhea Potter and I am the daughter of Eros, the primordial" Rhea greeted, inclining her head towards them

"Whatever, Potter just stay away from me and I'll continue on ignoring your existence." Katie sneered at Rhea

"Of course, but can we at least be civilized about it? And may I get a proper introduction?" Rhea asked politely

Katie narrowed her eyes before sneering again.

" _Fine,_ My name is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter Cabin 4. That's all you're getting and I'm out." Katie said before walking off

Rhea watched the girl fo with a smirk on her face before turning back to the others. They all began to introduce themselves one by one.

Theodore was the son of Eris, which certainly explained his chaotic emotions. Colin and his brother Dennis were both sons of Elpis, a god of hope and expectation. Cedric was the son of Philotes, a god friendship, affection, and sexual intercourse.

Rhea rubbed her left wrist in nervousness, he would be a great boyfriend.

Susan was the daughter of Antheia, the goddess of flowers and flowery wreaths, strangely she was reminded of an interesting manga she had started to read, called Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Blaise was the son of Dolos, a god of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery, and guile, a true Slytherin indeed.

Rhea chatted with the group for a while before she was grabbed by Hermione, whose hair was frizzier than usual, which indicated she found something worthwhile for both of them. Rhea politely excused herself and joined Hermione, along the way they were joined by Ron.

The young man was covered in owl feathers and muttering about evil brain children and how he just wanted to nap.

Before the trio could return to the Hermes cabin, and more importantly their trunk, they were stopped by Annabeth and Percy Jackson. Ron quickly hid behind Rhea in a sign of cowardice.

"Hello, Annabeth, may we help you?" Rhea asked why subtly taking in the sight of the boy next to Annabeth

"Yeah you can. Apparently another new recruit has shown up today from England and claims she knows Ronald, we were wondering if you could show her around? Her name is Luna Lovegood." Annabeth asked

Hermione and Rhea looked towards Ron who nodded his head. He had remembered the girl before the incident with her mother dying. Luna had been a fun child who saw many things that Ron could sometimes see if he concentrated hard enough. Ron was about to agree before he remembered his father's deal. Something told him to ask the two about where they were going.

"I could but can I know where you guys are going?" Ron asked

Percy tilted his head in confusion, while Annabeth sighed in irritation. She really didn't have time for this, Grover had found two very powerful demigods and she wanted to get to them before Luke and his lackeys did.

"A simple retrieval mission is there a reason you would like to know?" Annabeth asked impatiently

"Perfect! I need to go. As your siblings have explained to me, in order for me to receive the item I need from my father I need to do a simple quest for him. And I seem to think this would be the perfect one, considering it seems no missions have popped up recently specifically asking for a child of Hypnos." Ron explained.

Annabeth eyed Ron with an unreadable expression on her face. But before she could respond the boy standing next to her started talking.

"Why not just let him go? I mean it _is_ just a simple retrieval mission." he said

Annabeth turned to glare at the boy beside her before sighing in defeat.

"Fine he can go, but you owe me Seaweed Brain _and_ you have to tell Chiron you'll take full responsibility for the kid if he messes up this mission."

"Okay fine, Owl Girl."

"Work on better insults. Ronald grab a weapon and change into something appropiate for the winter we'll be leaving soon. Rhea, Hermione could you look after Luna for me and show her around the camp?" Annabeth requested

Rhea and Hermione nodded while Percy and Ron wandered off to do their respective tasks. Annabeth waved Luna over, the girl was sitting by the campfire with a young girl who was tending to the flames. Luna's eyes brightened when she caught sight of Hermione and she made her way over.

"Hello Lady Potter, Miss Granger. I did not expect you to be here so soon." Luna extolled, clearly excited to see them

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"My sight is subjective sometimes and I expected both of you to be here when school had ended." Luna rambled on looking off into the distance

Rhea's eyes widened before nodding in understanding. Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion not really trusting her statement.

"Who is your godly parent Luna?" Hermione inquired

"Selene the titaness of the moon." Luna stated

Hermione's eyes light up with excitement before she dragged Luna back to the Hermes cabin along with dropping random pieces of information about the camp.

Rhea shook her head before heading to the lake. She had been sensing some bouts of anger and frustration from over there.

Ron was just leaving the trunk when he saw Hermione and Luna entering the Hermes cabin. He sent a nod towards Luna who waved at him.

He left the trunk open for the two girls to enter and closed it once they were all the way in.

Heading towards the camp entrance, Ron caught sight of Percy.

"Hey mate what exactly was I supposed to get?" he asked the older boy

Percy turned to the younger boy, Ron he thinks, and shrugs. His first mission wasn't exactly fleshed out.

" _Get Zeus's Bolt or die water spawn."_ Percy thought to himself

"Did you get a weapon?" Percy asked

Ron held up sabre that looked golden instead of the usual celestial bronze.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked

"Rhea, she takes being friends seriously and wanted me to be able to defend myself if I were to ever lose my main weapon, a wand. She got Hermione brass knuckles and a machete. She went overboard but that's why we love her." Ron explained to Percy

"I see."

Before uncomfortable silence could settle in Thalia and Annabeth had arrived.

"Alright ready to go?" Annabeth asked the two boys

Ron and Percy both nodded. Before they could head out Thalia noticed Ron.

"Why's the pipsqueak coming?" she demanded as she stared the kid down

Ron was unfazed by this because Rhea and Hermione were more terrifying, especially around exam time.

"A mission for my father, this should probably get me my reward." Ron explained

Somehow that made Thalia angrier as her stare turned into a glare.

"So you're doing this for some reward?" Thalia asked condescendingly

Ron glared up at the punk chick, subconsciously noting that his mother would hate her look.

"The _reward_ will allow me to look in on my family because they live all the way in England." Ron shot back before ignoring the girl

Annabeth dragged Thalia away before she tried to start something.

They arrived at a car and Ron was introduced to Sally Jackson who was Percy's mother. She was a kind lady and not overbearing unlike his mother.

* * *

Molly sobbed to herself as her husband comforted her. She was worried sick over her younger son who had disappeared along with his friends Rhea Potter and Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore had assured them that he'd find them soon but that didn't stop them from worrying.

"Oh those poor children they must be terrified out of their minds. Oh! What of the Grangers? The must be worried sick about their daughter." Molly bawled

In another room of the Burrow, Fred and George were talking with their teammate Katie.

"So you're saying three -"

"-ickle seconds somehow got-"

"to this special camp across the pond-"

"in America?!" Fred and George asked incredulously

"Yes," Katie hissed before looking around, "Look I was just letting you know do whatever you want with that information."

"Huh so that's why your name was so familiar." came an unfamiliar voice

Katie's eyes widened in shock before she turned around. The twins caught sight of Rhea who was looking very amused at the situation.


	6. Monsters Look Like Humans, Who Knew

Rhea smirked at the shocked expression of Katie _Bell._ She should have noticed that just because she changed her name her face stayed the same. And Rhea knows Katie's face _very_ well. She'd address the girl later when she shook out of her stunned stupor.

Turning to the twins, Rhea offered them a small smile. By the looks on their faces they probably weren't expecting to see her so soon.

"Hello Gred, Forge." Rhea acknowledged nodding her head towards the mirror

"Greetings Slytherin Queen." The twins responded back in a somber manner

"How bad is it?"

"Dumbledore and Mum interrogated all of us but thankfully we truly didn't know were you were actually heading-" Fred started off

"Unfortunately, Mum has been bawling her eyes out ever since we got home. The Grangers were devastated and extremely frustrated. Although they did seem to calm down when Dumbledore told them that they were with you." George finished for his twin

Rhea nodded in thought. She would need to get Hermione to send a letter to her parents just to be safe.

"We're fine just sorting some stuff out. How much do you know about ancient mythology?" Rhea questioned the twins

"Enough that we give offerings to our patron god, Loki, same as out Uncles Fabian and Gideon." the twins told her

Rhea withheld a grimace, thinking of the implications if the Norse pantheon was the same as the Greek one. Just the thought of a 4 year old with the control over storms was terrifying.

"I see, well long story short the Greek gods and their entire pantheon are real and seemed to have spawned many, many kids." Rhea explained

"Including our brother?" Fred asked

"Yes including Ronald. He went on a mission to get something from his biological father in order to communicate with you. I assume he will explain when he gets back." Rhea said to the twins

The twins gave her a sharp nod before cutting off their mirror leaving just Rhea and Katie.

Rhea turned towards Katie and saw a calculating look in her eye. She's worry about the twins later, right now she had something of more importance to deal with.

* * *

Ron genuinely loved this car. He wasn't squashed by the window of in the middle. There was no loud arguing and a lovely Muggle band was playing on the radio. He would have to look up Green Day when he returned to London.

Right now Ms. Jackson was telling them the time about how Percy found himself in an aquarium tank right with the killer whales. The boy seemed mortified and was trying to get off of this subject.

"MOM! Um, have you met Ron?" Percy blurted out giving attention to Ron

"Erm, hullo." Ron weakly offered

Sally smiled at him, at least he assumed she did, before asking where he was from.

"I'm from London. Just came here with my friends." Ron explained

"Oh."

"Yeah, Rhea wanted us to take a bloodline test and I found out that my father wasn't my biological father and 'Mione found out her mum wasn't her biological mum. Rhea's fine cause it turns out her dad who she thought was dead was just a primordial and she's pissed cause she realized he could've taken care of her but that's a whole other story considering she thinks the Headmaster ruined her life purposely. And I'm rambling, I'm so sorry I don't know why this is happening I'm not usually like this…." Ron began to trail off and tried not to meet anyone's eyes

"You're in the sphere of influence." Annabeth muttered

"I'm sorry?" Ron said back wondering what that meant

"You live in England right?" Annabeth asked and at Ron's nod continued her explanation, "The [sphere of influence] is what has the Greek Pantheon in America, as currently America is the leading world power and the most influential, this is where the Pantheon. Since you were out of the influence for so long, your skills laid dormant but since you've come into the influence they're activating themselves. You'll find that in a battle your reflexes will increase, while useful in battle is detrimental to you fitting into society, you'll want to fidget constantly and won't be able to focus on one thing. You'll probably be diagnosed with ADHD in the mortal world. You'll also have dyslexia because our brains were hardwired to read Greek."

"Hermione's not going to like that." Ron muttered to himself

Back at Camp, Hermione growled to herself in frustration as she tried to read a book she had just picked up. All the words on the page seemed to be doing the waltz with each other and she could only wonder if maybe there was a curse on this book.

Ron shuddered to think what Hermione would do in order to gain her ability to read English again.

"So can that be reversed in some way if we were to go back to England?" Ron asked hoping there would be something to placate Hermione with

Here Annabeth frowned, not easing Ron's fear.

"Possibly, I've never heard of a demigod who can lose or never have dyslexia or ADHD, we're just wired that way."

Before Annabeth could go on, Sally had arrived at the school. Ron was vaguely reminded of Hogwarts, if it had an oppressive nature to it. Thankfully Hogwarts, reflected the general magic of the children within her halls. Hogwarts always felt like a second home, somewhere where he could be safe to be himself and learn at the same time.

Ron trailed after the older teens, making sure to stay hidden. Ron's comparison to Hogwarts was way off when he took in the decorations. The place was too huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. Like for what was supposed to be a school where children would learn the decorations seemed like overkill. Literally.

Ron noticed that Percy's hand was in his pocket, most likely fingering at a weapon. And the punk looking girl, Thalia, was rubbing her silver bracelet, most likely a hidden weapon. He couldn't blame them. Something was off about this place, and he was only barely keeping his stance relaxed.

The door slammed shut behind them and Ron absently wondered if Rhea's luck had rubbed off on him. Because stuff like this never happened before he met her.

"Oo-kay," Ron heard Percy mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile."

He could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like the muggle dance music Rhea had made him listen to that one time.

Ron noticed that the teens were stashing their overnight bags behind a pillar and did the same. After which he followed them as they started down the hall. They hadn't gone very far when Ron heard footsteps on the stone floor. They were greeted with the sight of a man and woman, who seemed as if they marched out of the shadows to intercept them.

They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to Ron. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.

Ron slunk back into the shadows and pulled out his wand. One of his sleep spells already on his lips ready to fire.

"Well?" The woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Percy began to speak, "Ma'am, we're just-"

"Ha!" the man snapped, which made Ron jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!"

Ron had to fight to fight off the laugh that bubbled in his throat. The man's accent was terrible. He had an accent-French maybe. He pronounced his J like in Jacques. He was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it really hard not to stare up his nose. Ron refocused again as he took in something odd about the man's appearance. His eyes were two different colors—one brown, one blue—similar to a cats'.

By Percy's stance he figured that the man was about to throw them into the snow, but then Thalia stepped forward and did something very weird.

She snapped her fingers.

The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room.

It washed over all of us, making the banners rustle on the walls.

"Oh, but we're not visitors sir," Thalia said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth, Percy, and Ron. We're in the eighth grade. Well except Ron he's in the sixth"

Ron blinked in confusion at what Thalia said, until he took in the woman's eyes. She appeared as if she was in a trance.

" _Something like a confundus charm or a compulsion."_ Ron thought to himself

"Oh, but we're not visitors sir," Thalia said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade."

The male teacher narrowed his two-colored eyes and something in Ron screamed at him to attack.

The man looked at his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I…yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. And Ronald. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

Before anyone could answer, Ron heard more footsteps, and a young man ran up, breathless. "You made it! You-"

He stopped when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh-"

"What is it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here."

Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant…I'm so glad they made…the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!"

Ron stared at the boy incredulously. Was that the best lie he could come up with. He had heard better from Hufflepuffs.

With the attention not on the other teens, Ron took the time to step out of the shadows and back next to them.

Mrs. Gottschalk began dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!"

Grover hustled them down the hall in the direction of the music. Ron could feel the teachers' eyes on his back. He stopped the shudder that wanted to run through him and sped up his pace.

Grover hurried them to the door that had MGY written on the glass.

"That was close," Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here."

Annabeth and Thalia both hugged Grover. Percy gave him a big high-five. Ron gave a weak wave to the boy. Grover looked at the teens and opened his mouth.

Annabeth held up her hand.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to know who exactly we're picking up." Annabeth said

Grover fidgeted before he told them, "Two half bloods."

The teens gasped. It seemed as if it wasn't common to find two half bloods together.

"A brother and a sister," Grover said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong."

"We're running out of time, though. I need help." Grover continued

"Monsters?" Annabeth asked

"One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance. Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!"

Ron, instinctively looked to Thalia for an answer. He didn't know why but something about her aura told him she was a leader. It was something like that with Rhea.

"Right," Thalia said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?"

"Oh," Grover said, ad looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn."

Ron stepped into the MGY and was terrified at what he saw.

There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each other's faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls.

Girls moved around in huddles, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face.

Some of the older guys looked uncomfortable, hanging out at the edges of the gym and trying to hide, like at any minute they might have to fight for their lives.

"There they are." Grover nodded at a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angelo."

The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had the same dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards.

His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong.

Annabeth asked, "Do they…I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

He looked at Percy, and he nodded. Ron felt confused as he heard that demigods "smell"

"So let's grab them and get out of here." Percy suggested

Percy started forward, but Thalia put her hand on his shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the Di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in our direction. His blue eye seemed to glow.

Ron slipped into the shadows before casting a notice-me-not on himself. He made his way to the kids. This was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission

"Don't look at the kids," Ron heard Thalia order the group. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

Ron snorted before he dropped the spell and stood next to the siblings.

" _How hard could this be."_ Ron thought to himself

Just before Ron could open his mouth he found a manticore tail right in front of his face.

"I would recommend that you and the di Angelos _kindly_ follow me." the voice of Dr. Thorn said

The siblings looked fearfully at the teacher and followed. Ron withheld a sigh as he did as he was told.

"Rhea's luck has really rubbed off on me." Ron muttered

"Quiet!" Thorn said before he smacked the back of Ron's head

" _Rhea's going to kill me._ " Ron thought to himself as he went followed behind the di Angelos quietly


End file.
